1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to project management over a computer network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Use of computers to assist with food preparation gained popularity in the late 1980's. Early generations of this product category may have run on the Microsoft Windows 3.1 operating system, making use of the popular IBM Compatible PC platform. These applications may have included a primitive database of recipes, and allowed users to enter and store their own set of recipes for later retrieval.
As the internet gained popularity, these applications migrated to a website form, but provided much of the same recipe based functionality. Web 2.0 added the ability for users to share their favorite recipes with other users over the internet, and to provide feedback on the recipes provided by a particular web site. Many web sites also added question and answer forums that enabled users to get specialized help with their individual recipe preparation challenges.
However, the ability of these applications to assist users with food preparation in a way that truly reduces the user's workload and enables professional meal preparation by individuals has always been limited. These limitations stem from the current generation of application's failure to recognize several aspects of the food preparation challenges faced by the average individual.